It has been established that certain sulfonated polysaccharide compounds have antiviral activity when screened against HIV, however these compounds are relatively unstable and accordingly large amounts of these compounds are required to obtain effective antiviral effects. In addition, many of these compounds, including heparin and dextran sulfate for example, are potent anticoagulants and because of this activity they are not particularly suited for clinical use as antiviral agents.
The present invention provides a new class of antiviral agents based on a particular type of polymer referred to herein as a "dendrimer", which have substantial antiviral activity against HIV1 and HIV2, CMV and HSV, and which have substantially no anticoagulant activity. These compounds are therefore well suited for prophylactic and therapeutic use as antiviral agents in humans.